Les Gardiens de Konoha
by dark51
Summary: Résumé das le Chapitre
1. Un retour sans coéquipier

**Résumé:**

 **Cette fic se passe après shippuden. Naruto et les autres genins sont maintenant tous de niveau jounin ou supérieur et ont vers les vingt ans. Sasuke a tué Orochimaru mais on n'entend plus parler de lui depuis deux ans. Jiraya n'a plus aucune nouvelle de l'Akatsuki depuis qu'elle a perdu Hidan et Kakuzu. Le pays de la foudre est étonnamment calme, de même que celui de la terre et de l'eau. Suite à cette situation de tranquillité, Tsunade décide d'envoyer un groupe de ninjas enquêter sur les projets des pays voisins (mis à part Suna, son précieux allié), avec pour capitaine Naruto. Mais il est le seul à revenir…**

 **Bien que ma fic soit principalement une action/aventure, il y a une relation principale entre Naruto, Hinata et Sakura.**

 **La quasi-totalité des personnages appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _ **Que fais-tu ? v Tsunade y pensait depuis déjà deux semaines. " C'est la première fois que tu fais durer une mission sur plus de cinq mois. "**_

Mais après tout, pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle ? C'était Uzumaki Naruto ; Surnommé « la relève de l'éclair jaune » à cause de ses capacités étant égales, voir même supérieures, à celles du défunt quatrième, ainsi que son étonnante ressemblance physique avec é **« le soleil de Konoha »** à cause de la joie qu'il apportait à son é enfin **«l'ami éternel »** à cause de sa fidélité incorruptible et son don pour tenir ses promesses. Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se soucier de celui grâce auquel elle devînt Hokage. Puis, elle pensa : _**Il reviendra. Il me l'a promit .**_

Sur ce, elle continua ces activités (même si s'occuper des affaires administratives ne lui apportait pas une joie énorme…)

* * *

 _ **" Vite ! " se répétait sans cesse un jeune ninja blond. " Les portes ! " observa-t-il. Puis " enfin je… " mais il s'écroula…**_

* * *

 _ **" Galère… l'Hokage commence à devenir sénile : me faire surveiller ces putains de portes juste parce qu'elle a un mauvais pressentiment… "**_

Flash Back :

 _ **" Shikamaru, je t'ordonne de surveiller les portes avec leur actuels gardiens. "**_

 _ **" Pourquoi cette décision soudaine ? "**_

 _ **" Je n'aime pas cette situation calme… trop calme… Et Naruto n'est toujours pas revenu. C'est pourquoi je préfère que mes portes soient surveillées par un juunin de niveau supérieur. "**_

 _ **" Il arrive souvent que les ninjas soient en mission durant de longues périodes, Hokage. "**_

 _ **" Certes, mais ais-je besoin de te rappeler que Naruto ne fait pas partie des ninjas ordinaires ? "**_

 _ **" Je sais, mais… "**_

 _ **" Il suffit. » le coupa-t-elle. « A présent rends-toi aux portes. "**_

Fin du Flash Back

 _ **" Dire que j'aurais pu…"**_

Il s'arrêta en apercevant Naruto arriver vers les portes en titubant, puis s'affaler par terre.

* * *

Il connaissait ce parfum…

 _ **" Sakura ? " souffla l'endormi, tout en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.**_

 _ **" Ne bouge pas. Tu ne t'es pas encore remis. " lui chuchota-elle.**_

Il s'était apprêté à protester mais il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Il rougit. Il faut dire que la jeune femme n'avait pas gagné en laideur ces dernières années : on raconte qu'au moins vingt pourcents de la population masculine du village lui tournait autour. On pouvait penser que ses formes généreuses, son corps musclé et son visage, à présent magnifique, n'étaient pas innocents à son succès… Le jeune blond profita de ce moment de douceur avant de d'observer les yeux de la kunoichi. On pouvait y apercevoir des larmes.

 _ **" Tu étais inquiète ? "**_

 _ **" Idiot " sanglota-t-elle. " Quand tu es arrivé, tu avais à peine assez d'eau dans ton corps pour survivre, et la fatigue aurait pu t'être fatale. Ton état ne s'est stabilisé que deux heures après ton entrée dans l'établissement. "**_

 _ **" C'est bon, je suis là maintenant. " lui rassura-t-il, essuyant ses larmes de ses doigts. " Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ? "**_

 _ **" Deux jours "**_

Après un léger silence, Naruto lui dit :

 _ **" C'est rare que je rentre comme ça… "**_

 _ **" La relève de l'éclair jaune est tellement modeste… " se moqua-t-elle.**_

 _ **" Je t'ai jamais vu non plus user de cette qualité, hein, " la déesse rose de la puissance ". Où tu préfères plutôt " l'illusionniste ? "**_

Sakura allait protester quand le visage de Naruto prit une teinte blanche inquiétante.

 _ **" Je dois aller d'urgence voir l'Hokage. " dit-il en se levant brusquement.**_

 _ **Il l'avait appelé " Hokage " … " Pas bon " pensa Sakura. "Naruto " appela-t-elle. Mais il était déjà partit…**_

 _ **" Du papier, encore du papier " se plaignit Tsunade. Elle allait continuer de se lamenter quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un Naruto suant et très peu vêtu.**_

 _ **" Jiraya a déteint sur toi… "**_

 _ **" Pas le temps pour ça Hokage, on est dans une sacré merde ! "**_

 _ **" Avant tout, ou sont tes équipiers ? "**_

Il prit un air de deuil.

 _ **" L'ennemi les a eu lors d'une embuscade… "**_

Le silence apparût. Pendant une minute, il régna sur la salle. Puis La cheffe du village rompît le silence :

 _ **" Ce n'était qu'une simple mission d'observation. Que s'est-il passé ? "**_

 _ **" Il y a eu des imprévus… "**_


	2. des personnes sur qui compter

_**" Ca a commencé à merder lorsque on était à Kiri. "**_

Flash Back;

 _ **" Quelle mission pourrie ! En cinq mois on a observé le pays de la foudre et celui de la terre, et à présent celui de l'eau, et qu'est-ce qu'on trouve : que dale ! "**_

 _ **" Arrête de râler Sousuke. " Répondit son équipier. " Tu te rends pas compte de l'importance de notre mission. Et je préfère ne rien trouver et faire ça pour rien plutôt que de découvrir quelque chose de mauvais… "**_

 _ **" Fermez vos gueules et continuer d'inspecter les dossier. " Ordonna Naruto.**_

En effet, pendant que Saburo et Satochi « foutaient la merde », comme ils le disaient si bien, Naruto, Sousuke et Ichiro profitait de l'absence du Mizukage pour inspecter ses dossiers dans son bureau.

 _ **" J'ai un dossier qui peut être intére… " La relève de l'éclair jaune s'arrêta. " Nom de dieu ! On rentre à Konoha les gars ! " Commanda-t-il paniqué.**_

Les coéquipiers n'eurent pas le temps de protester que Naruto sauta par la fenêtre en leur disant _**« Bougez-vous ! ».**_ En chemin, ils contactèrent Saburo par radio, mais celui-ci : _**« On est… »**_ Il n'eut le temps de continuer car la radio continua dans un _**« tschhhhhhh »**_ incompréhensible. On entendit ensuite une explosion, puis un mégaphone : _**« Attention, attention, deux espions de Konoha ont été éliminés mais leurs équipiers restent introuvable. Soyez vigilant. »**_

 _ **" Saburo… Satochi… " Chuchotèrent Ichiro et Sousuke." Fait chier ! " S'exprima Le blond dans un mélange de colère et de tristesse. " On se casse!"**_

 _ **Voyant ses compagnons rester immobiles, il leur cria " Vite ! " tout en courant.**_

Flash Back Fin:

Naruto marqua une pause, encore marqué par ses événements qui lui firent perdre deux compagnons irremplaçables. Il reprit :

 _ **" On a foncé vers l'ouest pendant trois jours, sans se reposer, en espérant atteindre les rivages du pays. Ensuite, on s'est reposé, comme on était à court de pilules de soldats. Ca a été l'erreur à ne pas commettre : le lendemain, on a foncé de nouveau pendant vingt heures jusqu'à ce que…**_

Flash Back:

Les jounins se trouvaient maintenant essoufflé par la course, dans une plaine non loin des côtes.

 _ **" Naruto, bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? "**_

 _ **" Les pays… " Il ne put continuer car Ichiro se jeta sur Naruto, se ramassant par la même occasion le dragon d'eau et les shurikens qui lui étaient destinés.**_

 _ **" ICHIRO ! " Cria le jeune blond. Mais c'était trop tard : il était mort.**_

A présent, sept cents ninjas se dévoilaient à leurs yeux. Le Mizukage n'allait pas les laisser partir comme ça…

 _ **" D'abord Saburo et Satochi, et maintenant Ichiro… ENFOIRE ! VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER ! " Ragea Sousuke. " Naruto, enfuis-toi. Je vais les occuper. "**_

 _ **" Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. "**_

 _ **" A voir la tête que tu faisais quand tu a ouvert le dossier, je suis sûr qu'il contient une information plus importante que ma vie. Si tu ne l'apportais pas à l'Hokage, ça serait comme abandonner ton village. Ferais-tu ça, prochain Hokage ? "**_

 _ **" … Non … " Fit-il hésitant.**_

 _ **" Tu es plus rapide que moi. C'est pourquoi c'est toi qui dois te charger de cette nouvelle mission… Retiens bien ceci : c'est un honneur pour moi de mourir pour mon village. Ce sont mes dernières paroles, rapportes-les à l'Hokage… Maintenant va, capitaine. Puisse Dieu te garder un meilleur sort que le mien. Adieu, mon ami. "**_

Il se jeta sur l'ennemi. La relève de l'éclair jaune ne perdit pas de temps et invoqua Gamabunta.

 _ **" Amène-moi à Konoha, Boss. » ordonna-t-il à l'immense crapaud. « C'est une affaire de vie ou de mort. "**_

Le Batracien s'exécuta à une vitesse proportionnelle à sa taille, Naruto sur son dos. Ce dernier peinait à retenir ses larmes pour ses amis, morts afin de sauver Konoha.

Flash Back Fin

 _ **" Gamabunta m'a fait traverser la mer en deux jours au lieu de vingt. Il m'a laissé près des portes et s'est évaporé, épuisé. La suite vous la connaissez. "**_

 _ **"… Et maintenant vas-tu me dire quelle est cette information qui t'a fait voyager jusqu'à l'épuisement ? "**_

 _ **" Tout est dans ce dossier. "**_

Elle commença à le lire… jusqu'à prendre un air franchement inquiet. Puis elle écrivit, sans tarder, sur un petit parchemin.

 _ **" SHIZUNE ! "**_

Cette dernière apparut quelques secondes après le mélodieux appel.

 _ **" Envoie immédiatement ce message à Suna. Ensuite, ordonne à tous les ninjas qui sont en mission inférieures de retourner au village. Si c'est possible, qu'ils se rassemblent avec les ninjas présents, en bas de ce bâtiment, à quatorze heures. Je devrai leur faire part d'une annonce extrêmement importante."**_

 _ **" Bien "**_

Elle s'éclipsa.

 ** _" Naruto, tu as champs libre jusqu'à quatorze heure. "_**

 ** _" Encore une chose : Sousuke a voulu que je te rapporte ses dernières paroles. "_**

Il s'exécuta. Suivit ensuite un petit silence. L'Hokage le brisa après quelques minutes.

 _ **" Tes équipiers étaient tous de grands ninjas. Soit fier d'avoir été l'ami et le capitaine de ces héros, et ne t'en veut pas ; même Shikamaru n'aurait pas pu prévoir les actions du Mizukage. "**_

 _ **" Oui. Je sais " Mentit-il.**_

 _ **Il finit par sortir, l'air triste, comme le ciel, sombre et bientôt nuageux.**_

 _ **" Saburo… Satochi… Ichiro… Sousuke… je suis désolé…vous êtes mort à cause de moi… "**_

Il se promena, culpabilisant.

 _ **" J'ai pas pu les empêcher de partir. Comme toi, Sasuke " pensa-t-il.**_

 _ **Il parla ensuite à haute voix :**_

 _ **" Il est que dix heures. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire jusqu'au rendez-vous ? "**_

Il remarqua qu'on l'observait dans la rue. Surtout les femmes… Il n'était qu'a moitié étonné ; on le regardait toujours, de différentes manières selon les personnes. Ainsi, alors que les enfants regardait la célébrité (tous les surnoms avaient bien sûr été choisis par les habitants de Konoha, lorsque ils avaient arrêté de le regarder comme un démon mais plutôt comme un ninja exceptionnel) des étoiles plein les yeux, les hommes le regardaient respectueusement, et les femmes… à la _**« viens chez moi ce soir »…**_ En effet, du haut de ses cent huitante centimètres, de sa musculature marquée sur tout son corps, et de ses yeux bleus azure, il avait relevé qu'il ne laissait pas les femmes insensibles à son charme… Mais aujourd'hui, les regards féminins étaient plus intenses, comblés de désir. Il se surprit à rougir. Une voix familière répondit à sa question précédemment posée :

 _ **" Commence par t'habiller, avant qu'on ne te saute dessus… " Proposa Sakura.**_

Il prit une teinte pivoine. Il venait de remarquer qu'il ne portait toujours qu'un pantalon, et sans dessous, moulant ainsi sa fierté masculine. Il se dépêcha de s'enfoncer dans la demeure des Uchiwa, déserte depuis des années.

 _ **" C'est pas gentil de me laisser en plan toutes les deux secondes " S'exclama son amie aux cheveux roses.**_

 _ **" Tu me pardonneras, j'ai des habits à enfiler. "**_

 _ **« C'est bon, j'ai tout prévu : voilà tes vêtements. Ils viennent de ton appart'. »**_

Elle les lui tendit.

 _ **" T'as fouillé dans mon appart' ?! "**_

 _ **" Tu es resté cinq mois hors du village. Fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe. "**_

Il gêné de voir qu'elle lui avait même apporté un boxer.

 _ **" Bon, excuses acceptées. Maintenant retournes-toi et laisse moi m'habiller. "**_

Elle s'exécuta. Naruto enleva son pantalon, se retrouvant complètement nu (que les endroits maudits, où personne ne vient, sont pratiques…). Les deux ex-équipiers se trouvaient dos à dos, leur corps à un mètre et demi de distance. Sakura suait. Elle pensait _**« un p'tit coup de d'œil ne ferait pas de mal… non ! Il ne faut pas. Mais c'est tellement… » .**_ L'illusionniste finit par céder. Elle observa ce corps musclé, ces épaules larges, ces cheveux d'or, ces yeux bleus comme la mer qui vous engloutit, et ce fessier irrésistible… Elle peina à se retourner à nouveau. Quelques instants après, il était habillé avec sa tenue traditionnelle de juunin.

 _ **" Ca va Sakura ? Tu sue comme une baleine et t'es rouge comme les tomates du jardin de… Sousuke… "**_

Il avait prononcé le nom du défunt d'une voix à peine audible. Il avait mal. Mal au cœur. Mais Sakura l'enlaça.

 _ **" Tsunade me l'a dit… Je suis désolé... " Lui chuchota-t-elle.**_

 _ **" Ils sont morts par ma faute. " Fit-il les yeux rougis.**_

Ses larmes coulaient. Ce n'était pas digne d'un ninja. Et surtout pas de lui, le soleil de Konoha. Mais il pouvait les laisser sortir. C'était devant elle après tout. Elle…

 _ **" Ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu t'pourrisses la vie à cause d'eux. "**_

 _ **" Non : c'est uniquement de ma faute. "**_

 _ **" Je ne supporte pas ce tête sombre et ce faux sourire. Redeviens ce que tu étais avant de partir. "**_

 _ **" J'ai besoin de temps. "**_

Il arrêta de pleurer.

 _ **" Très bien. Tu sais où je suis, au cas où…. "**_

Sur ce, elle se plongea dans ces yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Puis relâcha son enceinte et sur un dernier regard, sauta sur les toits avoisinant. Naruto, lui, resta une quinzaine de minutes dans cette ruelle paisible, puis se mit en route en direction de son appartement. En sortant, il rencontra une jolie jeune femme. Des formes avantageuses (bien qu'elle les couvrait par un pull), un visage d'ange, de longs cheveux noirs, une taille moyenne (dans les cents septante centimètres). Elle était, avec Sakura, l'une des deux femmes qui comptait le plus au monde pour la relève de l'éclair jaune. Bien que ce n'était pas le même genre de sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour chacune.

 _ **" Naruto ! "**_

 _ **" Hinata ! "**_

 _ **" Tu es revenu ?! "**_

Elle lui sauta dans les bras (Elle s'était débarrassé de sa timidité maladive depuis quelques temps déjà.).

 _ **" Je t'ai manqué ? "**_

 _ **" Cinq mois sans toi c'est long… " Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire d'ange.**_

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, qui passaient comme des secondes à leurs yeux.

 _ **" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? "**_

 _ **" Pardon ? "**_

 _ **" Je sais très bien quand tu es triste. "**_

Il perdit son faux sourire, remplacé par un visage malheureux.

 _ **" J'ai pas envie d'en parler… "**_

 _ **" Même pas à moi ? "**_

 _ **" …non…désolé… "**_

Aucun des deux ne prit la parole durant des minutes trop longues…

 _ **" Quand tu seras prêt, préviens-moi " Lui conseilla-t-elle.**_

Elle disparut dans la foule. Naruto resta silencieux quelques instants.

 _ **" Je vous remercierai jamais assez... "**_

Quatorze heures, moment de la révélation.

 _ **" Ninjas de Konoha " appela l'Hokage depuis le balcon du bâtiment. " Il est temps pour moi de vous mettre au courant de la situation. J'avais envoyé une équipe enquêter sur la situation des pays majeurs, mis à part notre précieux allié, le pays du vent. De cette équipe, seul Naruto Uzumaki, ici présent, est revenu. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous lamenter : Les pays majeurs se sont alliés afin de mener une coalition contre notre pays et celui du vent. Je vous annonce donc officiellement que la guerre est à nos portes. "**_

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la foule.

 _ **" Je n'ai pas fini : je doute que la première bataille se fasse attendre. Nous avons peu de temps. Entraînez-vous bien pour ce moment et renforcez la sécurité aux murs. Je suspends toutes les missions en dessous de A. Vous pouvez maintenant tous partir, mis à part les ninja que je vais appeler "**_

Après avoir exécuter cette tâche les ninjas se dispersèrent. Tsunade sauta du balcon pour atterrir devant les restants. Tous des légendes, ayant au moins un surnom pour leurs capacités ou leur personnalité. Elle les observa un instant. Il y avait tout d'abord, Uzumaki Naruto. Il portait une tenue jounin traditionnelle et abordait un regard sérieux. Il était _**« la relève de l'éclair jaune », « le soleil de Konoha », « l'ami éternel ».**_

Haruno Sakura se tenait au côté du jeune blond. Habillée d'un décolleté rose, s'étendant jusqu'à son bassin, et d'un leggins noir. Ses cheveux séduisants, de la même couleur que son débardeur, s'arrêtaient à sa nuque, et ses yeux verts reflétaient sa beauté de diamant. Etant donné qu'elle possédait les meilleures techniques d'illusion, on la nommait _**« l'illusionniste ».**_ On l'appelait encore _**« la déesse rose de la puissance »**_ à cause de sa force exceptionnelle.

Hyuuga Hinata se trouvait aussi aux alentours du puissant shinobi. Cette magnifique jeune femme portait des vêtements de couleurs claires : un pull gris à capuchon, celui-ci recroquevillé derrière sa nuque, et un pantalon blanc léger. Elle aurait facilement pu être la cible d'un violeur si elle n'était pas _**« la douce tigresse blanche ».**_ Sa bienveillance n'avait d'égale que sa férocité. Gare à celui qui l'approchait avec de viles attentions…

Son cousin, Hyuuga Neji, portait le même genre d'habillement qu'elle. Il était le chef actuel de sa famille. On l'appelait _**« l'œil mortel »,**_ car rares étaient ceux qui avaient survécus, après l'avoir combattus lorsqu'il utilisait son don héréditaire, le byakugan.

Son rival, Rock Lee, n'avait aucune maîtrise dans les techniques ninja ou d'illusion, mais son corps à corps, entraîné par quelques milles pompes et abdos par jour, était plus que redoutable. Ses pectoraux auraient fait rêver toute la gente féminine s'il n'était pas couvert par une horrible combinaison verte et ne se coiffait pas à la _**« coupe au bol ».**_ Ainsi les gens le nommèrent _**« la bête verte ».**_

Inuzuka Kiba, combattait toujours en duo avec son chien, Akamaru, ce dernier faisant deux fois la grandeur de son maître. Il portait sa tenue de jounin habituelle. On le baptisa _**« le ninja sauvage »,**_ à cause de son caractère animal.

Aburame Shino regardait sérieusement son Hokage. En effet, seul Naruto s'était, un jour, vanté de l'avoir vu rire, bien que c'était sous l'effet d'une drogue qu'il avait consommé par accident. Comme tout son clan, il attaquait avec ses insectes, logés un peu partout dans son corps. Son capuchon cachait son visage, et ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il portait même durant la nuit, lui couvrait ses yeux. Il tuait ses ennemis sans qu'ils ne le voient, d'où il tira son surnom de _**« ninja d'ombre ».**_ Bien qu'il avait un aspect froid, il était très lié avec les légendes se trouvant près de lui à cet instant.

Nara Shikamaru observait les nuages. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel ninja normal, mais était le stratège officiel de Konoha, malgré son célèbre caractère flemmard, c'est pourquoi on le qualifia de _**« cerveau de Konoha ».**_ Il avait le don d'étendre son ombre pour bloquer ses adversaires.

Yamanaka Ino se coiffait. Vu de loin, on ne pouvait la considérer que comme une blonde en chaleur à cause de sa personnalité et ses habits séduisants, mais la réalité était tout autre… Elle était la plus grande espionne de Konoha, pouvant transférer son esprit chez n'importe qui. De ses splendides yeux bleus, elle pouvait faire fondre tout homme non entraîné. C'est ainsi qu'on l'appela _**« la sournoise beauté ».**_

Akimichi Chôji mangeait des chipes, comme à son habitude, faisant des miettes sur son armure de samouraï. Il utilisait des techniques liées à sa corpulence et était le meilleur ami de Shikamaru. Sa bonté était aussi énorme que la grosseur de son estomac, se faisant respecté par son village. On le nomma _**« l'ours »,**_ du fait qu'il portait des coups d'une puissance étant parfois supérieur à celle de Sakura.

Tenten s'agitait derrière son T-shirt rose et son pantalon turquoise. Son savoir-faire reposait dans le maniement des armes. Elle en invoquait avec ses rouleaux et savait les manier comme personne. C'est à cause de cette habilité qu'on la considérait comme _**« la maître d'arme ».**_ Tous de grands ninjas renommés, ayant fait maintes fois équipe ensembles. Tous ami (ou plus…) pour la vie…


	3. Sensei

Tsunade se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

 _ **" J'ai une mission pour vous. Ce n'est pas le genre de mission auxquelles vous êtes habitués : ça se passe dans le village, et vous n'avez pas de risque particuliers à prendre. "**_

 _ **" Vous avez plus assez de genins pour nettoyer les bains ? " Fit Kiba, le sourire aux lèvres.**_

 _ **" Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Inuzuka Kiba. Bien que cette mission ne soit pas dangereuse, sa réussite fera décroître le nombre de victimes au combat. "**_

Elle marqua une pause. Les légendaires s'impatientaient…

 _ **" Je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps : vous allez devenir les senseis des nouveaux genins. "**_

Les illustres la regardèrent bouche bée. Chacun avait arrêté son action (même Chôji ne mangeait plus ses chips…).

 _ **" Comme si on avait que ça à foutre… Vous avez personne d'autre ? " Demanda Ino.**_

 _ **" Imbécile ! " S'énerva L'Hokage. " Les équipes nouvelles ont besoin de senseis compétents, et les autres jounins sont actuellement occupé à s'entraîner. De plus, les genins aussi font partis de nos soldats. S'ils restent à leur niveau actuel, ils se feront tuer dès la première bataille. Vous leurs apprendrez tout ce que vous pourrez, cela implique les jutsus dangereux et très puissants. "**_

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants. Le groupe, lui, était très étonné : on avait, d'habitude, l'interdiction d'enseigner des techniques trop importantes aux jeunes genins, du fait de leur immaturité. En effet, on avait du, un jour, enterrer des jeunes ninjas s'étant entretué à coups de jutsus magistraux. Depuis ce triste événement, cette règle avait été établie.

 _ **" Prenez cette mission à cœur : ils survivront grâce à vous. " Rappela la sannin.**_

Comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient discuter les ordres de leur supérieur, ils se résignèrent. Tsunade leur donna ensuite les dossiers de leur équipe, et partit _**« régler ses affaires administratives »,**_ en d'autres mots : boire du saké pour oublier cette journée épuisante. Ils avaient chacun une équipe, aux capacités non négligeables. Naruto inspecta son dossier.

 _ **" Eh ben putain, j'suis bien garni : un génie Hyuuga, un Inuzuka crâneur, et une Yamanaka.. "**_

 _ **" Qu'est-ce que t'allais dire sur ma cousine, enfoiré ? "**_

 _ **" Une… très... gentille fille. " Répondit-il, apeuré par l'espionne.**_

 _ **" Je t'ai à l'œil « l'ami éternel ». "**_

 _ **" B-bien sûr. "**_

S'il ne lui obéissait pas, il serait obligé d'affronter presque tous les hommes de Konoha…Après ce petit dialogue sympathique, il s'attarda sur le bas de la page. Il était quatorzes heures dix ; il avait rendez-vous dans dix minutes avec ses élèves.

 _ **" Si je veux pas paraître comme Kakashi-sensei, je ferais mieux de m'bouger. "**_

C'est sur cette idée qu'il s'activa pour arriver à l'heure convenue. Quelques instants après, il se trouvait au terrain d'entraînement, debout, en face des trois poteaux qui le rendaient nostalgique.

 _ **" Bon, tu t'décides à sortir de ton arbre ? "**_

Un adolescent de treize ans atterrit sur le sol.

 _ **" Apprenez-moi vos techniques secrètes ou je vous forcerai à me les apprendre… "**_

 _ **« Pas de doute, lui, c'est Inuzuka Tokichiro » Pensa le jounin. " Je t'apprendrai rien si tu te conduis comme ça. " Lui répondit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Dans ce cas, à l'attaque ! "**_

Sur ce, le genin s'arma d'un kunai et fonça sur son sensei, un petit chien brun à ses côtés.

Il allait porter son coup quand son maître disparut !

 _ **" Derrière, gamin ! "**_

La relève de l'éclair jaune l'éjecta par son attaque du pied, et le jeune brun se retrouva dans la rivière. Les équipiers de ce dernier apparurent près de leur ami.

 _ **" Remontez l'Inuzuka de la rivière. J'ai pas envie que mon premier élève se noie le premier jour de notre rencontre. "**_

Ils obéirent, puis s'assirent ensemble en face de leur professeur. Le jeune trempé portait un manteau noir polaire entrouvert, d'où on pouvait apercevoir un léger t-shirt blanc, et son capuchon couvrait sa tête. Un pantalon brun enveloppait ses jambes. On pouvait voir qu'un jeune canidé se tenait dans une des poches de sa veste. Il avait un visage laissant refléter sa quié voisin était tout de blanc vêtu, de son short à sa chemise. Il abordait un regard sérieux avec ses yeux blancs, héritage de sa famille. Une blonde s'agitait nerveusement à coté de lui. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa célèbre cousine, par sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleus mesquins, ainsi qu'à son décolleté bleu.

 _ **" Avant de commencer l'entraînement, on va faire les présentations. Je vais commencer : mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto… "**_

 _ **" LE VRAI !? " Coupa Tokichiro. " VOUS ETES LA RELEVE DE L'ECLAIR JAUNE !? "**_

 _ **" Heu… oui, c'est moi. "**_

 _ **" SPLENDIDE, MAGISTRAL, ENORME ! Vous nous apprendrez vos techniques ? "**_

 _ **" On verra ça… enfin bref. J'adore les ramens, et j'aime… non, ça c'est un secret… "**_

 _ **" Quel secret ? Allez, dites-nous " Supplia la fille du groupe.**_

 _ **" Arimi, sale commère. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas bien de vendre des informations sur les stars… » Rappela le jeune Hyuuga. " Je m'demande comment ta cousine te supporte… "**_

 _ **" Une star, moi ? " Demanda naïvement l'illustre.**_

 _ **" Et vous n'êtes même pas au courant de votre célébrité… On a lu des livres sur vous, vous savez ? "**_

 _ **" Des livres !? J'étais même pas au courant ! Qui les a écrits ? "**_

 _ **" Le sannin Jiraya. "**_

 _ **" L'ermite pervers… "**_

Naruto bouillonnait de colère.

 _ **" Il s'enrichit grâce à moi sans m'le dire… ENFOIRE ! "**_

A ce moment, aux bains, le vieux vicieux se fit découvrir par son éternuement et se retrouva rapidement inconscient, assommé par les divers objets lancés par les femmes. Les genins laissèrent leur sensei se calmer avant de reprendre :

 _ **" Mais la seule chose qu'on connaît de vos techniques secrètes, c'est que toutes les personnes les ayant subies sont mortes… "**_

 _ **" Je n'ai besoin de les utiliser que très rarement, et d'ailleurs, je préfère éviter de le faire. "**_

Le calme reprit son droit, puis, les présentations continuèrent.

 _ **" Bon, l'Inuzuka. C'est ton tour. "**_

 _ **" Ben, je m'appelle Tokichiro Inuzuka et j'adore mon chien Tsochiro. J'aime pas les gens qui savent pas rire, et mon but dans la vie, c'est de dépasser mon oncle, Kiba Inuzuka. "**_

 _ **" Ha ha, ton oncle… une légende lui aussi… "**_

 _ **" Il paraît que vous avez fait les pires conneries avec lui… "**_

 _ **" Heuuu… " Fit-il un peu gêné. " Bon, à toi la fille. "**_

 _ **" Je m'appelle Arimi Yamanaka, j'adore les fleurs et j'aime… non, c'est un secret "**_

 _ **" Tu aimes dévoiler les secrets des autres mais t'aime pas qu'on découvre les tiens… Vous devez avoir ça dans le sang, dans la famille. "**_

Elle ignora la remarque du blond.

 _ **" Mon but dans la vie… secret. "**_

 _ **" Mouais… Et le Hyuuga ? "**_

 _ **" Mon nom est Aki Hyuuga, j'aime le calme et déteste les personnes stupides… Mon objectif dans la vie est de ressembler le plus possible à mon oncle, Neji Hyuuga. "**_

Le légendaire réfléchit quelques instants, puis :

 _ **" Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en guerre. C'est pourquoi je vais vous entraîner intensivement, chaque jour, du mieux que je le pourrai. Je suis un professeur sévère, alors n'attendez aucune pitié de ma part durant l'entraînement. Il dépendra de votre niveau et de vos compétences. Je vais maintenant vous tester : battez-vous contre mes kage bunshin (clone de l'ombre). "**_

 _ **" Vous nous sous-estimer, Naruto-sensei. "**_

Bien que ce dernier mot l'enchanta, il ne le montra pas à ses élèves.

 _ **" On verra ça…"**_

Alliant le geste à la parole, il fit apparaître trois clones.

 _ **" Go ! "**_

Les élèves sautèrent sur leur ennemi. Leur maître observait le combat, déterminant les défauts et qualités des trois genins. Tokichiro enchaînait des coups, redoutables par son agilité héréditaire. Mais le kage bunshin parait tous les coups. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien ainsi, il s'écarta de son adversaire, exécuta des signes, puis :

 _ **" Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu " (technique de la boule de feu suprême)**_

Le clone évita la boule de feu, mais dans son esquive, subit la morsure de Tsochiro et le pied de l'Inuzuka ; il éjecta jusqu'au poteau.

 _ **" Gagné ! "**_

Il avait parlé trop vite :

 _ **" Suiton : Suikodan no jutsu " (requin aqueux)**_

 _ **" Merde ! La rivière ! "**_

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'un puissant jet d'eau le mit hors d'état de combattre.

 _ **" K.O ! "**_

Après avoir exprimé sa joie, le professeur disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Aki dominait le jeune blond, du moins, il pensait que son adversire avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver. C'est alors que le Hyuuga le propulsa, le professeur atterrit dans un flot de poussière.

 _ **" Il était mauvais ce kage bunshin… En plus, il peut même pas se cacher à cause de mon byakugan… "**_

Il se retourna, mais ne prit pas garde : il sentit un courant d'air et s'évanouit…Arimi attaquait avec ses propres kage bunshin, mais ils partaient tous en fumée.

 _ **" Putain ! C'est pas possible un clone pareil, il pare toutes mes tentatives. Ah ! je sais ! "**_

Sur ces mots, elle fit apparaître une vingtaine de copies. Ils attaquèrent simultanément. Naruto les faisaient tous disparaître quand soudain, la véritable sortit du sol et donna un violent poing au menton de son adversaire. Ce dernier, vaincu, s'effaça. Elle entendit des applaudissements de l'original.

 _ **" Entre les trois, tu es la seule encore consciente, bravo ! "**_

 _ **" Alors vous vous battez avec moi ? "**_

 _ **" T'es pas de niveau. "**_

 _ **" Alors faîtes-moi voir vos techniques secrètes ! "**_

 _ **" Tu en as déjà vu une : le kage bunshin amélioré. Un clone de l'ombre normal n'aurait pas pu parer vos coups ou utiliser des jutsu. Je peux choisir la dose de chakra à mettre dans mon clone. Ils peuvent être d'une aide remarquable. "**_

 _ **" Et vous avez mis combien de chakra pour nos clones ? "**_

 _ **" Je dirais vers les deux pourcent. "**_

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

 _ **" Mais j'ai vu un des clones faire un jutsu balèze ! C'est pas possible avec si peu de chakra ! "**_

 _ **" Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles balèze… Et deux pourcent c'est déjà pas mal. "**_

 _ **" … "**_

 _ **" Bon, on attend que les deux autres se réveillent et je vous dirai l'entraînement d'enfer que vous allez devoir supporter. "**_

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive…


	4. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être effrayant

**A/N: Chapitre court bonne lecture**

* * *

Seizes heures, Tokichiro et Aki se réveillent à la zone du test.

 _ **" Eh ben ! Je vous ai sacrément bien sonné vous deux ! Vous vous êtes assoupis pendant deux heures ! "**_

 _ **" De un : c'était pas vous mais vos clones. De deux : avec un requin aqueux, y a de quoi être assoupi… " Rétorqua Tokichiro à son sensei**_

 _ **" C'était moi en énormément moins puissant ; si j'avais fait un requin aqueux comme je les fais en mission, vous seriez assoupi éternellement… Mais passons, j'ai fait votre programme d'entraînement. "**_

 _ **" Et où est Arimi ? "**_

 _ **" Certainement en train de se rémunérer… " Fit Aki.**_

 _ **" Je suis pas sûr de comprendre… "**_

 _ **" En échange de l'argent, elle raconte ce qu'elle sait sur vos kage bunshin. Si vous tenez à pouvoir encore surprendre votre adversaire, vous feriez mieux de l'arrêter. "**_

 _ **" La peste ! Dorénavant, je surveillerai mes paroles. "**_

Il créa quelques centaines de clones et leur ordonna de fouiller la ville. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ils ramenèrent l'élève.

 _ **" Donne-moi l'argent. " Ordonna Naruto.**_

 _ **" Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? "**_

 _ **" L'argent qu'on t'a échangé contre ton savoir. Il me revient de droit. N'oublie pas que je peux faire des milliers de clones si je veux enquêter rapidement ; alors donne. "**_

Elle se résigna, non sans méprit pour le jeune blond.

 _ **" TU AS RECU MILLES RYOS ! A combien de personnes as-tu dévoilé ma technique ? "**_

 _ **" Ben, beaucoup mais le sannin Jiraya m'a donné cinq cents pour l'écrire dans son prochain livre. "**_

 _ **" Si tu n'étais pas mon élève, t'aurais morflé… Mais puisque tout le monde est réuni, je vais pouvoir vous informer de votre entraînement. Je vais tout d'abord vous dicter vos fautes et faiblesses : Aki et Tokichiro, vous avez fait deux erreurs communes : se relâcher avant la fin et sous-estimer votre adversaire. N'oubliez pas que, même si c'est un clone ou un gamin, un ennemi reste un ennemi ; le sous-estimer, c'est se suicider. Ensuite, Tokichiro, tu n'utilises pas assez ton chien : tu ne l'as pas fait combattre lorsque tu as engagé ton enchaînement. Tu as la chance d'appartenir à un clan ayant une spécialité, alors utilise-la. Arimi pareil : avec tous tes clones, le mien n'aurait pas pu découvrir où tu te cachais, parmi cette foule. Ainsi, tu aurais pu prendre le contrôle de son esprit et le mettre hors d'état de nuire plus rapidement. Enfin Aki, toi, c'est le contraire : tu as trop fait confiance à ton byakugan et n'a pas prit en compte la possibilité que mon clone ait découvert ton angle mort, ça t'as mené à ta perte. Gravez ceci dans vos têtes : une capacité héréditaire ne fait pas tout. Même si je n'en ai pas, je suis capable de vous battre tous à la fois. Utilisez votre don et ne sous-estimer pas votre adversaire, ainsi vos chances de gagner augmenteront exponentiellement. J'en viens maintenant à vos qualités : Aki, tu es excellant au corps à corps. Tokichiro, tu es aussi bon au corps à corps (moins qu'Aki mais il est dur de rivaliser avec un Hyuuga dans ce domaine) et tu excelles aux techniques ninjas (une boule de feu suprême à cet âge c'est assez talentueux). Arimi, tu es moyenne en corps à corps et en techniques ninjas, mais tu es plus rusée, en combat, que tes équipiers. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, c'est important. Passons maintenant à l'entraînement : il se passera dans la forêt de la mort. "**_

Les genins le fixèrent d'un regard mêlé, à la fois, de crainte et d'étonnement.

 _ **" Qu'avez-vous bu quand nous étions inconscients ? " Questionna Aki.**_

 _ **" Je suis entièrement conscient de ce que je dis. " Répondit Naruto d'une vois ferme.**_

Là, le visage des élèves virèrent au blanc.

 _ **" Mais…mais… c'est hyper dangereux ! On n'est pas sûr de revenir vivants de là-dedans ! "**_

 _ **" Et vous croyez que vous allez rester vivants en guerre, si vous vous endurcissez pas ?! Dîtes-moi, quelle est la chose la plus importante en combat comme en guerre ? "**_

 _ **" Avoir de bonnes compétences, " Lança Tokichiro.**_

 _ **" Ah oui ? "**_

Le jeune blond sortit un kunai à une vitesse hallucinante et, s'étant déplacé en un instant au dos de l'Inuzuka, menaça sa gorge.

 _ **" Je vais te tuer. " Annonça le sensei, avec un calme froid faisant frémir sa victime.**_

 _ **" S-sen… sensei… " Fit Tokichiro, terrifié.**_

Le dresseur de chien était paralysé de peur. Il avait derrière lui une des légendes de Konoha, que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait cligné des paupières, et à présent il avait une arme sous sa gorge. Ses équipiers n'étaient pas plus rassuré : ils n'osaient même pas parler, ne serait-ce que pour un mot.

Cette situation affolante dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le maître s'éloigne à la même vitesse qu'à son arrivée vers sa cible. Il laissa les ninjas souffler. Ceux-ci le fixaient. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Quel avait été ce regard rouge terrifiant qui avait remplacé ses beaux yeux bleus ? Telles étaient leurs questions.

 _ **" Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réagi ? " Demanda le légendaire, ayant repris son attitude et son physique habituels.**_

 _ **" O-on a-avait p-peur. " Bégaya le Hyuuga.**_

 _ **" C'est exact. Vous venez de découvrir la chose la plus importante en combat : même si vous possédez un pouvoir supérieur à l'Hokage, même si vous êtes armés jusqu'aux dents, vous ne pouvez rien faire sans courage. Je ne peux pas vous laissez vous battre si vous êtes effrayé par ce genre de situation. Un shinobi affronte sans cesse la mort, vous devez vous endurcir. "**_

 _ **" O-oui. " Répondirent les élèves, encore choqué par cette scène affreuse.**_

 _ **" Faîtes pas cette tête-là ! Vous êtes toujours en vie ! "**_

Cette fois, ils se contentèrent de se lever en tremblant.

 _ **" On dirait que vous n'êtes pas en état. Je vous laisse vous reposer jusqu'à demain, après, attendez-vous au pire… "**_

Ils se dépêchèrent de déguerpir.

 _ **" J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… "**_


	5. La guerre approche

_**A/N: Je vous poste se chapitre étant donner que le précédent était court, bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **" ATTENTION TOKICHIRO ! "**_

Le concerné évita l'attaque d'un tigre faisant trois fois sa taille, et le silence reprit entre les ninjas.

* * *

 **Quelques heures auparavant :**

 _ **" Bon, vous vous êtes bien reposés, maintenant c'est sérieux. Vous ne sortirez pas de la forêt jusqu'à ce que je vous l'ordonne. Vous n'y avez entendu que des rumeurs pas très rassurantes, et je vous conseille moi-même d'être sur vos gardes à tout moment… De plus, je pourrai vous attaquer n'importe quand. Résistez, endurcissez-vous, apprenez ce qu'est le danger par votre expérience. "**_

Tels étaient les mots que prononça le blond.

 _ **" Sensei, qu'y a-t-il dans la forêt ? " demanda Arimi.**_

 _ **" Des animaux communs de tailles anormales. "**_

 _ **" On est obligé d'y aller ? " Fit Tokichiro d'une voix effrayée.**_

 _ **" Ou vous essayez de survivre là-dedans, ou vous mourrez par ma main en essayant de partir… "**_

Les élèves reprirent leur teinte blanche du jour avant.

 _ **" Une dernière chose : au milieu de la forêt existe une tour. Elle peut servir d'abri, loin des dangers. "**_

Ils reprirent espoir.

 _ **" Mais vous n'êtes pas autorisés à y aller… Je mettrai quelques clones pour surveiller cette zone, et cette fois, ils auront peut-être plus de deux pourcents de mon chakra… Je vous avertirai quand vous pourrez sortir. Bonne chance, et ne mourrez pas ! "**_

A ce moment, ils en vinrent au même résonnement : leur professeur était soit fou, soit psychopathe, soit les deux…

* * *

En effet, ils étaient dans **cette maudite forêt .** Ils ne voulaient pas rester, mais ne pouvaient pas sortir : leur maître les avait prévenus des représailles en cas de tentative d'évasion…

Ils ne se trouvaient dans cet horrible endroit que depuis deux ou trois heures, mais ils avaient rencontré des tigres, des serpents de la largeur d'un tronc d'arbre, des araignées plus grosses que ces reptiles, et enfin trois clones de leur bien-aimé entraîneur. Ils étaient en état d'alerte à chaque instant.

Ils avaient peur. Leurs mains devenaient moites alors qu'ils entendaient un craquement de branche, leur estomac se nouait lorsque des rugissements résonnaient dans la forêt, leur sueur coulait comme ruisseau, ainsi ils vidaient rapidement leur gourde et devaient les remplir à la rivière, elle-même gardée par des charmantes bêtes aux longues dents aiguisées…

Et oui, c'est dans ce terrible lieu qu'ils avaient l'obligation de séjourner. L'ambiance entre les trois partenaires se trouvait aussi pesante et lourde que la forêt : personne ne sortait un seul mot. Pour le partage des tâches, ce n'était pas difficile, aucun ne voulant se déplacer sans ses équipiers.

Parfois, ils entendaient des rires. Ce n'était pas des rires chaleureux, des rires qui viennent du bonheur, non. C'était des rires démoniaques, qui faisaient perdre courage au plus courageux, qui faisaient perdre bonne humeur au plus jovial. Ils pensaient devenir fous, leur confiance décroissait.

De leur point de vue, c'était leur sensei qui tentait de les troubler, et on ne pouvait trouver un raisonnement plus logique. Néanmoins, leur sang se glaçait lorsque les ricanements parvenaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

Cependant, cette situation terrifiante avait un aspect positif : leur sens s'aiguisaient. Leurs yeux n'avaient plus besoin de lumière, ils entendaient les vols d'hiboux, leur toucher pouvait ressentir chaque courbe d'une empreinte digitale, leur goût avait le possibilité de détecter le poison le plus caché, leur odorat localisait les ennemis (Tokichiro restait le maître dans ce domaine, bien entendu). Ceci n'avait pas échappé à leur enseignant.

 _ **" Ils survivront ' constatait-il, avec le sourire. " Je vais les laisser tranquilles, enfin seulement aujourd'hui , il faut bien qu'ils s'habituent. "**_

* * *

Il sortit de la forêt en un instant.

 _ **" Non ! Ils ont osé ?! "**_

 _ **" Et oui, ils l'ont fait. "**_

Vingt-et-une heures, Shikamaru mangeait avec son meilleur ami, Chôji, **Au bar des guerriers .**

 _ **" Mais je leur ai fait regretter… " Fit l'ours de Konoha.**_

 _ **" Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? " Questionna Naruto, apparaissant subitement.**_

 _ **" Eh Naruto ! Ca va toi et tes élèves ? " Interrogea le cerveau de Konoha.**_

 _ **" Moi ça va. Pour mes élèves, ils essayent de survivre à la forêt de la mort. "**_

Ils le fixèrent d'un air étonné.

 _ **" Ils risquent de mourir. C'est pas un endroit pour les gamins. " S'inquiéta l'intelligent.**_

 _ **" Mes kage bunshin les surveillent sans arrêt. Et même sans mon aide, ils survivront, ne les sous-estime pas. " Lui répondit le sensei. " Garçon, des spaghettis et du whisky, s'il vous plaît. "**_

 _ **" J'aimerais pas être entraîné par toi… "**_

 _ **" C'est pour leur bien. Et vous, comment ça se passe ? "**_

 _ **" Ces sales gosses m'ont traité de gros lard . " S'énerva le corpulent.**_

Naruto, frémit en imaginant la punition qu'il leur avait infligé après l'insulte. Il n'était certainement pas le professeur le plus sévère…

 _ **" Et moi je leur apprends à analyser le terrain. " Raconta le Nara.**_

 _ **" Ca m'étonne de toi. " Ironisa une voix féminine.**_

 _ **" Sakura ! "**_

 _ **" J'ai amené le people. " Dit-elle en montrant Lee, Tenten, Shino, Neji, Ino et Hinata.**_

C'est ainsi que les légendaires se divulguèrent leurs expériences, et ce n'était pas les évènements qui manquaient : ainsi, alors que Lee les avait faits souffrir avec des poids d'entraînement, Tenten avait obligé ses genins à se battre contre elle, avec un katana (qu'elle leur avait offert).

Shino, pour sa part, avait du en emmener un à l'hôpital car il était allergique aux insectes, et Ino en avait cogné parce qu'ils s'approchaient trop de sa poitrine… C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se séparèrent tôt le matin, à, environ, une heure. La relève de l'éclair jaune allait partir quand :

 _ **" Oh Naruto. Je vais te raccompagner. " Fit Sakura en soutenant son ami. " Avec la quantité de Saké que t'as ingurgité, je me demande comment tu fais pour marcher. "**_

 _ **" Au moins un avantage quand… on a ce foutu renard dans son corps… : il dilue un peu les effets. "**_

 _ **" Tais-toi un peu ! Tu pues l'alcool ! "**_

Elle le raccompagna dans son appartement. Cependant, après qu'elle se fut éloignée du logis de son ami, la femme médecin fut surprise de devoir éviter quelques shurikens. Leur possesseur était un homme entièrement vêtu de noir, et seuls ces yeux n'étaient pas couverts.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le dévisager longtemps : en effet, il prit la fuite du côté opposé de l'habitat du réceptacle du démon renard. Elle le poursuivit, mais étant donné que la vitesse de l'agresseur n'était pas négligeable, ne le rattrapa qu'une demi-heure plus tard. C'est alors qu'elle l'éjecta d'un poing surpuissant.

 _ **" Je vais l'apporter à Ibiki. "**_

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que l'inconnu avala une pilule mystérieuse.

 _ **" Ne me prend pas pour une simple kunoichi. "**_

Alliant le geste à la parole, elle s'approcha, exécuta quelques signes, puis plaqua sa main sur la bouche ouverte du fuyard.

 _ **" Tettai no jutsu " ( technique de retrait )**_

Elle retira violemment sa main, laissant sortir un jet de liquide.

 _ **" Maintenant que j'ai enlevé le poison, allons chez Ibiki. "**_

 _ **" De… toute… façons j'ai… déjà accom…pli ma… mission. " Parvint-il à articuler. " Ton ami bourré… va… finir au… cimetière. '**_

 _ **" Naruto ! "**_

Elle assomma l'homme et fonça en direction du jeune blond. La ninja arriva bientôt sur les lieux, mais fut heureusement accueillie par un sentiment immense de soulagement : Hinata se tenait devant la porte, avec en face d'elle cinq hommes inertes.

 _ **" Sakura, ils sont morts… J'ai pas pu les empêcher de prendre leur pilules quand ils ont senti que leur mission avait foiré. "**_

 _ **" C'est pas grave : tant que Naruto va bien… "**_

Hinata décida de dormir chez le saoul (malgré une désapprobation non cachée de Sakura) afin de veiller à ce qu'il soit protégé, tandis que la rose devait emmener son agresseur chez Ibiki. près avoir mis au point leur plan d'action, elles se séparèrent. La Hyuuga rentra dans l'habitat de son protégé. Elle rougit en pensant qu'elle allait dormir dans la même chambre que lui. Elle installait sa couche quand, soudain, Naruto commença à s'agiter dans son lit, à trembler.

 _ **" Non… arrêtez… " Répétait-il.**_

Ne sachant pas de quelle autre manière agir, la douce tigresse blanche se coucha à côté du blond, l'enlaça d'un bras, et de l'autre, lui caressa les cheveux. Le légendaire se calma immédiatement, et sans prévenir, l'étreignit à son tour. La belle prit une teinte rouge très prononcée, mais n'essaya pas de se dégager…

 _ **" J'ai connu pire comme situation… " Chuchota-t-elle.**_

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent leur nuit en se serrant l'un contre l'autre, mais ça, Naruto ne le sut jamais car son garde du corps temporaire s'éclipsa avant son réveil de peur de sa réaction.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tsunade rapportait publiquement les informations qu'avait recueillies Morino Ibiki pendant la séance macabre de torture, depuis son balcon :

 _ **" J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : la bonne, c'est que nous savons à présent la date du premier assaut de l'ennemi, et la mauvaise, c'est que cet assaut est prévu pour dans trois jours. Ce sera une offensive de Kiri. Malheureusement pour nous, ils sont plus nombreux, et mieux équipés. La seule préparation possible est de placer des pièges qui seront bien sûr amoureusement préparés par notre grand stratège. "**_

 _ **" Galère… "**_

 _ **" Ne m'interromps pas Shikamaru ! Suna subira lui-même une offensive, des deux autres pays en même temps ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre un allié aussi précieux. C'est pourquoi, bien que nous manquions nous-même de soldats, j'enverrai un cinquième de nos troupes, soit 1000 hommes. "**_

La foule étonnée commença à s'agiter après cette déclaration.

 _ **" Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour désespérer : bien qu'ils soient mieux équipés, bien qu'ils soient plus nombreux, bien que j'enverrai deux de nos soldats d'élite c'est-à-dire Chôji Akimichi et Tenten la maître d'arme, de notre côté, nous avons encore dix ninjas légendaires, la volonté de feu transmise de génération en génération, et ma participation au combat ! "**_

Cette rassurante révélation fut suivie d'un énorme tollé.

 _ **" KONOHA SURVIVRA À CETTE GUERRE CAR ELLE A SES GARDIENS ! " Hurla l'Hokage.**_

La foule cria à son tour. Cette dans cette quiétude que le peuple se divisa pour reprendre ses activités. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto fut convoqué dans le bureau de l'Hokage :

 _ **" Naruto. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important : lorsque tu es parti de la fête tu étais complètement bourré, c'est pourquoi tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas. Tu as été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. C'était cinq hommes de Kiri. Hinata est arrivée à temps et a pu s'occuper d'eux. Si je te parle de ceci, c'est pour te rappeler que tu es célèbre et que notre opposant te considère comme son pire ennemi parmi nos célébrités. On sait tous que tu es fort. Mais souviens-toi que tu n'es pas invincible. Si elle n'était pas venue, tu serais mort. Désormais, tu devras te montrer prudent. Tu es un de nos meilleurs atouts, si ce n'est le meilleur, et Konoha a besoin de toi. "**_

* * *

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, les genins étaient toujours dans « cette maudite forêt ». Ils étaient tendus, nerveux. Naruto avait décidé de venir les observer lui-même.

 _ **" On va voir s'ils sont toujours aussi peureux ! " Fit-il dans l'ombre.**_

Il apparut soudainement devant ses trois élèves.

 _ **" Yo ! Ca va les jeunes ? "**_

 _ **" Sensei… " Bouillonna Tokichiro.**_

 _ **" Sensei… " Répéta Arimi.**_

 _ **" Sensei… " Ragea Aki.**_

 _ **" Oui ? Je suis tout à vous ! Qu'y a-t-il ? "**_

 _ **" VOUS OSEZ VOUS FOUTRE DE NOUS APRES UNE EPREUVE PAREILLE ! " S'énervèrent-ils d'une même voix.**_

Ils ne le laissèrent pas répliquer et lui bondirent dessus ! Tokichiro en duo avec son chien, Aki, byakugan éveillé, et Arimi, ses deux doigts en carré afin d'utiliser sa technique héréditaire. On lisait dans leurs yeux la rage, la hardiesse, la fougue, la sauvagerie, l'envie de vengeance, mais pas une once de peur.

L'Uzumaki fut ravi de cette découverte, et sourit, ce qui ne fit que raviver le regard foudroyant des élèves. Chacun allait porter son coup quand Naruto maîtrisa Tokichiro en le plaquant au sol par sa jambe, et placarda Arimi de son bras droite sur l'arbre derrière lui, ainsi qu'Aki de son bras gauche.

 _ **" Il vous manque cinquante ans d'entraînement, gamins ! "**_

Il les laissa se calmer, puis continua :

 _ **" Vous n'avez pas hésiter à m'attaquer de front, malgré mon effrayante démonstration d'il y a quelques jours. Il est clair que c'est un acte stupide que de lancer une offensive frontale contre moi, mais ça ne manque pas de courage ! Je suis ravi que mon endurcissement ait porté ses fruits ! Il nous reste deux jours pour la suite de l'entraînement, alors on va sortir de cette forêt et aller le commencer ! "**_

Il les relâcha, et sauta sur une branche en hauteur, à quelques cinquante mètres de leur position.

 _ **" Bon, vous venez ou vous préférez rester là ? " Demanda-t-il en les voyant immobiles.**_

 **Ce gars…** Pensa Aki. Ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leur professeur quand un énorme fauve commença à courir en direction du Hyuuga ! Ils ne pouvaient rien faire à cause de leur état, ne pouvaient que rester médusés devant la scène. Cependant, alors qu'il ne restait qu'un mètre de distance séparant la cible du prédateur, ils aperçurent un éclair jaune, puis se trouvèrent sur la branche de l'arbre auquel se tenait auparavant leur sensei.

 _ **" Jamais relâcher son attention ! " Rappela-t-il d'un air jovial.**_

 _ **" J'espère ne jamais devoir l'affronter sérieusement… " Parla Tokichiro, d'une voix à peine audible.**_

* * *

Au terrain d'entraînement:

 _ **" On n'a a pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais faire vite : il vous reste deux jours pour vous perfectionner. Avec un laps de temps aussi court, je ne peux pas vraiment vous faire énormément progresser vos capacités. Alors je vais vous apprendre une technique différente à chacun. Elles sont très puissantes, c'est pourquoi j'impose une condition pour que vous les utilisiez : Pour protéger une personne importante à vos yeux ou pour vous protéger vous-même. Je vous apprendrai les bases, pour le reste, vous vous entraînerez seuls. "**_

 _ **" Pourquoi protéger seulement les personnes importante à nos yeux, sensei ? "**_

 _ **" Parce que cette technique dépensera la quasi-totalité de votre chakra. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, et je vous impose cette condition car nous sommes en guerre ; il y aura des cadavres sur le sol, des gens mourront. N'utilisez ces techniques que si vous ne pouvez faire autrement. "**_

Le rappel de ces prochains jours les mettait mal à l'aise. La guerre arrivait à grands pas. Le sang arroserait la terre, les têtes voleraient, les corps lourds tomberaient sur le sol…


End file.
